listfandomcom-20200216-history
Albums that Planet Sound has rated 9/10
This is a list of Albums that Planet Sound has rated 9/10. This is the highest rating generally given by this music site, as 10/10 is not a rating currently allowed by its editors. Albums that have received 9/10 *The Strokes - Is This It *Elbow - Asleep in the Back *The White Stripes - White Blood Cells *The Avalanches - Since I Left You *Cornershop - Handcream for a Generation *Doves - The Last Broadcast *Queens of the Stone Age - Songs for the Deaf *Idlewild - The Remote Part *The Flaming Lips - Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots *The Streets - Original Pirate Material *Bright Eyes - Lifted *Elbow - Cast Of Thousands *Belle & Sebastian - Dear Catastrophe Waitress *The Sleepy Jackson - Lovers *Dizzee Rascal - Boy In Da Corner *The Hidden Cameras - The Smell of Our Own *Ben Kweller - On My Way *Charlotte Hatherley - Grey Will Fade *Damien Dempsey - Seize The Day *The Shins - Chutes Too Narrow *Modest Mouse - Good News for People Who Love Bad News *The Streets - A Grand Don't Come for Free *Magnetic Fields - I *The Dears - No Cities Left *Super Furry Animals - Songbook *M.I.A. - Arular *Coldplay - X & Y *New Order - Waiting For The Sirens Call *Warchild - Help: A Day in the Life *Nitin Sawhney - Philtre *My Morning Jacket - Z *Arcade Fire- Funeral *Rilo Kiley - More Adventurous *Elbow - Leaders of the Free World *The Wrens - The Meadowlands *The National - Alligator *Bright Eyes - I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning *The Magic Numbers - The Magic Numbers *Arctic Monkeys - Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not *Cat Power - The Greatest *Eighteen 18 - Body Armour *Pretty Girls Make Graves - Élan Vital *Mojave 3 - Puzzles Like You *Hope of the States - Left *Hope of the States - The Lost Riots *Muse - Black Holes and Revelations *The Little Ones - Sing-Song *Razorlight - Razorlight *The Sleepy Jackson - Personality - One Was A Spider, One Was A Bird *R.E.M - And I Feel Fine... The Best of the I.R.S. Years 1982-1987 *The Hours - Narcissus Road *Fred Deakin - The Triptych *Arcade Fire - Neon Bible *Charlotte Hatherley - The Deep Blue *Modest Mouse - We Were Dead Before the Ship Even Sank *Blonde Redhead - 23 *The Twilight Sad - Fourteen Autumns and Fifteen Winters *Rufus Wainwright - Release The Stars *Justice - † *Cherry Ghost - Thirst For Romance *M.I.A. - Kala (album) *Shack - Time Machine: The Best of Shack *Levy - Glorious *Okkervil River - The Stage Names *Radiohead - In Rainbows *Led Zeppelin - Mothership *Lupe Fiasco - Lupe Fiasco's The Cool *Hot Chip - Made in the Dark *Michael Jackson - Thriller *The Ruby Suns - Sea Lion (NB: Not reviewed by main reviewer John Earls) *Elbow - The Seldom Seen Kid *M83 - Saturdays = Youth *Robert Forster - The Evangelist *Death Cab For Cutie - Narrow Stairs *The Dawn Chorus - The Big Adventure *The Black Angels - Directions to See a Ghost *Opeth - Watershed (NB: Not reviewed by main reviewer John Earls) *Port O'Brien - All We Could Do Was Sing *A Camp - Colonia *Royksopp - Junior *The Decemberists - The Hazards of Love *The Leisure Society - The Sleeper *Doves - Kingdom of Rust Albums with disputed or unclear ratings External links * Teletext Website References Category:Channel 4 Category:Teletext Category:British music media